


The Bounty Hunter Part 2

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Series: The Bounty Hunter [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Swan Queen, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. Swan Queen AU—set in the old west. Emma is a former bounty hunter who settles in Boston. She saves a rather obnoxious woman from a fire, and this sets off a chain reaction of events that lead to danger, romance, and mystery. This story has 2 parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bounty Hunter Part 2

Unexpected Connections

Emma slept in scattered intervals, waking up often and tossing and turning violently, because her dreams were not the best. The pain from her wound, compounded by the fact that she was still confined to a hospital bed, was not the best sleep inducer. She wanted to be out looking for August with Regina, because she didn't want the brunette to be on her own. She'd taken a bullet to keep her safe, and she'd be damned if Regina ended up getting captured or shot while she was in the hospital.

And it would be nice to bring the bastard to justice. Yeah, that too.

Never mind that Regina didn't seem so grateful that she saved her life. Again. But Emma would keep doing it, because someone had to. It's what good people did. Not that Regina Mills was helpless; far from it. She could cut a man to his knees with her words, and Emma wouldn't be too surprised if Regina had some secret talents in defending herself. Like knife throwing, or something unexpected like that.

Emma sat up higher in the bed, wincing as her stitches pulled across her stomach wound slightly. Three more days of lying like a sick animal in this infernal bed, and then she could leave. She looked at the clock on the wall—it was just a little before noon. Regina usually came right at 12 pm, efficient as ever. She was loath to admit it, but she looked forward to her visits. She told herself it was because it was the only way she could get information on August—Regina was her only friend out here in New York City. Although the word 'friend' was applied very loosely, Emma mused.

Emma knew for a fact that once August was caught, and they returned to Boston, Regina would utilize the Ice Queen act that she was so good at. They'd go back to being enemies, or indifferent acquaintances, or whatever the hell Regina called it. Emma rolled her eyes, then blew some air out of her mouth as the nurse arrived with her lunch. Today, it was cold clam soup with a slice of bread. Emma sniffed, trying not to turn her nose up at the food. She'd had to eat much worse, when she was a full time bounty hunter. Being Graham's deputy had spoiled her a little.

When Emma was halfway done with her meal, Regina walked in, her hat slightly askew and her dress a little frayed at the skirt. Emma smirked. Regina looked like she'd been riding all day, and from the way she was walking, she was pretty sore.

"Is something wrong with your legs, Regina?" Emma asked, because she loved irritating the woman. She wasn't quite sure why, but… oh well. It was fun.

Regina grumbled, pulling a wooden chair close to Emma's bed. "If you must know, I've been riding out with Jack, trying to lay a trap for August."

Emma bit her lip. She hated that Regina was doing this all by her—"Wait…Jack? The woman I stole the horse from?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't trust her. What if she's on August's side? There's something shady about her."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, the sheriff of this town trusts her."

"I still—"

"Must I remind you that you're not really in any position to argue with me? Just—trust me."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Regina had never before brought up trust in their—arrangement. She had made it clear that their working together was temporary, but honestly, she'd never given Emma a reason not to trust her. She felt herself nod slowly, and she noticed that Regina relaxed after that.

Regina began to tell her of the plan, and Emma listened attentively. She hadn't told Regina that she'd be able to leave the hospital in three days—instead she let her believe she still had a week of bed rest. So as far as Regina knew, she'd have to catch August on her own.

Even though Emma trusted Regina, she wasn't sure she trusted Jack. So she made some plans of her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

August lounged at the round table, trying to stay relaxed. His heist was set for three days from now. It would be a work of art, unlike anything he'd ever pulled off. If it all went according to plan, he'd be three times richer by Saturday.

He wasn't too worried about Regina—Jack would take care of her. Jack had told him that Emma would be in the hospital for another week, so as far as he could see, it was another job that would go off without a hitch. He'd leave town, maybe go out of the country. Somewhere in Europe. No one would think to look for him there.

To his credit, he thought for a fleeting moment of Ruby. He'd be leaving her behind, he knew. She was the perfect cover, so sweet and unsuspecting. He'd miss her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. 5 hard knocks, then one soft, was his gang's signature knock. His gang consisted of Jefferson, Jack, and a couple others. He hadn't really wanted to have a gang, but he found that it was unavoidable. He was stronger if people were behind him.

"Come in," he said, his voice low.

Jack Burton swung the door open, an ever present smirk fixed on her face. "Miss Uppity fell for it."

August nodded. "Good. But keep an eye on her. She is clever; she might be playing you."

Jack sat down, and propped her feet up on the gambling table. "I think I can handle her. I mean, what's she gonna do, say something mean to me? Pretty sure I can take her, physically, anyway."

"Been thinking about that, have you?" August teased. "Business before pleasure, Jack. Remember that. We pull off the three bank heists, then we're outta here."

His companion rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant, ass hat."

August casually started cleaning his gun, taking note of Jack's defensiveness. He'd done a couple jobs with her before—she had the perfect cover. The idiotic sheriff trusted her—she was a double agent, but what the sheriff didn't know was that she was helping the very man she was paid to catch. It was a thing of beauty, how Jack could swindle.

As long as she never turned on him, things would be fine.

"Don't get angry with me. I know Regina is beautiful, but now isn't the time—"

"August, don't you trust me?"

Now there was a question. Did August trust anyone, really? No, he decided. He found early in life that trust was overrated.

"Just don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Kill her if she goes poking around."

Jack nodded, then left. She knew that there was no pleasing August, not really. He would always question everything, not totally at rest until the job was done. Then he would go looking for someone else to steal from. She sometimes wondered what it was that made him so restless, so eager to rob, steal, and cause others pain. It was probably tied into some mommy issues that Jack didn't really care to hear. Maybe he was overshadowed as a child by an older brother or sister, and he craved attention, even if it was negative.

Or maybe he was just born to be a thieving bastard.

Either way, Jack would go along with it until August and her parted ways, and their corroboration reached its inevitable end.

She found herself shivering in the foggy evening air. It was mid-September now, and that meant a lot of rainy days and cold nights. Jack's thoughts flew to Regina, and how she could protect her. She hoped she didn't have to kill her. She really didn't want to…if she was being honest with herself, she liked her. August was right, she was pretty. It chafed at her, how suddenly and quickly she'd been drawn to the dark haired woman. It wasn't part of the plan, not part of her life. She was a thief, a swindler. She'd killed men just for getting too close to her, and here she was, pining over someone she'd probably have to put a bullet into, sooner or later.

But, perhaps, she wouldn't have to do something so drastic.

Without really thinking about it, she pulled her horse in the direction of the hotel she knew Regina was staying at. It was getting dark, just past twilight, but hopefully Regina wouldn't mind. Maybe they could just talk for a bit. Jack refused to think more about it. Regina trusted her, right? They could just have a friendly conversation. She'd get to know her better.

She knew deep down that would just make her job harder.

Twenty minutes later, she stood in front of the hotel. She took a deep breath and walked in, asking the clerk for Regina's room number. She walked up the stairs, shaking for some unknown reason. She didn't know it just then, but in that moment, she picked a side. The side of good. The side that doesn't swindle innocent people. She knocked on Regina's door.

Regina opened the door, a soft look of surprise on her features. "Miss Burton, I didn't expect to see you. Is there something—"

"Hi. I just—I wanted to see you. I know it's late…"

Regina shook her head, her politeness pouring out of her, making Jack feel even more guilty. "No, that is quite all right. Did you need to go over our plan?"

Jack stepped back. "No, I was actually wondering if we could talk. About…stuff."

The other woman raised her eyebrows. Jack bit her lip, knowing she probably looked like such an idiot. And with good reason. Here she was, standing at this practical stranger's door, asking to talk about…stuff?

Great wording there, Jack.

"Of course. Is there something on your mind?"

Jack felt like her hands were vibrating—they were that tingly. "Um—mind if I come inside?"

Regina moved aside, still suspicious, Jack knew, but tonight at least, she had no reason to be.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the warm room. She took a quick look around. Regina was a woman of style; there was no denying that. Hanging in the wardrobe were three dresses, one black, one purple, and one of the darkest green. The bed was made, and everything clean as could be. Jack let her eyes trail to Regina's form, taking in her full bosoms and round hips. The dark burgundy dress she wore made Jack want to get closer, to touch Regina's soft curves. It rendered her speechless for a few moments. Seemingly in slow motion, she saw Regina reach in between her breasts—and pull out a—  
Oh shit. That's a knife.

Jack then found herself pushed violently into the wardrobe, the door knob kneading mercilessly into her back.

"Emma told me not to trust you," Regina breathed, so close her face, but the knife she held was even closer. Regina placed it delicately on the skin of her neck. "What are you here for? Did you plan to kill me?"

It took Jack a few moments to find words. Regina impatiently held the knife a little closer to her kneck. She could feel it prickle. "No," she answered honestly. "Not—not tonight, anyway."

Regina's eyes went crazy for a moment, then she blinked and they were back to their normal chocolate brown. She still had a sinister smile on her lips. "Ah. So, what? You planned to befriend me, and get me to trust you, so you could kill me when I wasn't looking? Well, here is some news for you, Miss Burton," Regina said, her voice husky. "There are very few people I trust."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Jack managed to say.

"Who?"

"Me. And these kinds of situations are the reason why. Can you get the knife away from my throat, please, and then I will explain everything, I swear." Jack hated that she sounded like she's pleading. She felt so helpless.

"Give me your gun first."

Jack gave it to her, then felt Regina loosen her grip on the knife. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shorter brunette backed away, then folded her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I was going to kill you," Jack admitted. She saw Regina raise the gun instinctively, then held up her hands. "But only if you—got to be a problem. If you got too nosy."

"So you really are on August's side."

"Lady, I'm on my own side. I just ride with August to stay alive."

Regina didn't look convinced. "Explain."

Jack bit her lip. She hated telling this story to anyone, let alone a stranger. "When I was sixteen, my father got drunk one evening and brought some of his friends home. One of them got a little too forceful with me and I ended up killing him. August was there too, and he helped me cover it up. I help him out so he won't tell anyone about what I did."

Regina's eyes flashed suspiciously. "Lovely story. But it still doesn't explain why you came here to kill me."

"I didn't come here for that. I came because I wanted to get to know you. Honest."

"Get to know me? What for?"

Jack stepped closer, slowly. She could see the gun in Regina's hand, but she didn't care. If she could kiss Regina before she died, well, it would be enough. She placed her hands on Regina's shoulder, feeling them tense under her touch. "I won't hurt you," she whispered. She leaned closer, closer, amazed that Regina hadn't impaled her yet.

She placed her lips on Regina's, closing her eyes. Tasting, savoring, wanting. She pulled back after a few seconds, because she didn't want to go farther unless Regina wanted it as well. She knew what it was like to be forced to do something she wasn't ready for.

"That's why," she answered.

Regina looked incredibly confused. "Miss Burton, if I gave you the wrong impression, I apologize—"

Jack held up her hand. "Don't. It's okay. I guess I just wanted to see why Emma likes you so much. I get it now."

Regina stepped back indignantly. "What are you saying?"

The cowgirl laughed. "You have no idea, do you? How much Emma likes you? Jesus. Well, I guess you'll never know then, if her saving your goddamned life won't give you a clue."

Regina straightened. "Can we discuss more relevant topics, please? For instance, what are we going to do to stop August? You know the terrible things he's done. Please help me stop him."

This was what Jack was afraid of. Damn it, she should have listened to the part of herself that screamed at her not to come here. "I—I don't know what he'll do to me..if he finds out," she breathes. She sounded so scared in that moment. With good reason, though. "You're right, I do know the terrible things he's done. Well, he's capable of so much worse than what you've seen. He murdered that kid, Bert, right? Well, he'll do much worse to me. He'd torture me."

Regina stepped closer to Jack then, intoxicating her with her scent. Vanilla and ginger. "Please, Jack," Regina said. And damn if that voice didn't make her want to fall apart.

But she didn't. She couldn't. Not yet, anyway. "I'm not like most women, Regina," Jack barked. "You can't pray on my sensibilities…I'm a lot tougher than you might think."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"What?"

"Be tough enough. To trust someone."

Jack looked at Regina then, with an 'are-you-kidding-me'-look.

"I mean it. You and I are not that different. We both have dark pasts, things we'd rather lock away, and show no one. But that can change, if you let it."

Jack wondered how this woman could sound so gentle, and yet look deadly as fuck with Jack's gun in her hand. Jack gulped. "Fine. August is planning on robbing three banks in three day's time. Lincoln, Hartford and First National."

Regina nodded. "There. That's wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jack groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure we can trust her now?" Emma said, strapping on her holstered belt. She was finally out of the hospital, and she hoped she never had to stay at one again. It got smelly after a while, laying in your own stink. She never thought she'd see the day when she missed bathing.

Regina sighed for the trillionth time that day. "Yes, Emma, we can. She's going to tell August that you are still in bed rest for another four days, so we can surprise him."

Emma nodded, looking at Jack with nothing but disdain. "Well. Fine, then. But let me warn you, Jack," Emma says gruffly, "One toe out of line and I'll make you sorry you were ever b—"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Just catch August and we'll never have to see each other again. Deal?" Jack asked, holding her hand out for Emma to shake, who looked at it like Jack was holding a pile of shit. But the deputy shook it anyway.

"Good," Regina piped up. "Now that we are all on the same page, I think it's time we finished this chapter, don't you?"

For a moment, the way Emma and Jack both looked at her with identical frowns stroke her as rather cute.

"All right, well, I should probably go see what August's up to. Make sure he still thinks Emma's in the hospital. Oh, and Regina? Thanks for the kiss," Jack said with a smirk, not missing Emma's glare.

"Um, you wanna catch me up?" Emma asked Regina, once Jack was out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bank was quiet. Too quiet.

Jack was by his side, but something was off. She was too...sure of herself. August had men scour the perimeter before he even showed up, but still. Something was different, and it caused him to be more alert than he usually was. Jefferson was waiting across the street, standing guard in case the sheriff or some of his posse showed up. It was a regular heist, and August reminded himself that his gang was a tight knit group. Even as he sat by Lincoln bank, he knew some men were at the other two targets as well.

Might as well get this show on the road. August stood up, and Jack stayed behind, as usual. But a thought struck him. It would be a test to her trust.

"Come in with me, Jack."

"What?"

"Change of plans. You do the hold up. I guard. "

Jack nodded. "Fine." Jack pulled her black bandana up over her mouth with purpose to the bank. August watched her, then pulled out his gun. Something definitely wasn't right. Jack wouldn't normally be so eager to do what he said.

He aimed at Jack's back, and just as he was about to pull the trigger, a voice sounded behind him.

"Think about what you're doing."

August didn't turn, just smirked at the irony. "Deputy Swan." He then turned. "Had a pretty damned miraculous recovery, I see."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Emma snapped, staring down at him, the barrel of her rifle pointed at him. A little bit of an over kill, he noticed. He saw that she was armed to the teeth with three pistols, four knives, and her rifle.

"You're not going to intimidate me."

Emma shook her head. "No, but I am going to arrest you."

August smiled. "Not when you're surrounded."

On cue, more than thirty men appeared out from behind buildings and trees around them, their guns trained on Emma and Jack. Emma dropped her gun, and so did Jack. August picked up the gun—and then the unthinkable happened.

The whole street blew up.

Dirt flew everywhere, almost blinding Emma. She knew enough to cover her eyes, but the men around her weren't so lucky.

They all flew back with deadly force, and August was left to stare in disbelief. Out of the wreckage and smoke, Regina walked up, a gun in each hand. She was covered in soot, and her dress was most definitely ruined, but she smiled like she'd just won the best prize of all.

She smirked at August even as Emma slapped cuffs on him.

As Emma passed Regina, she said, "Great plan. I might be deaf for a week, but…it was worth it."

Regina followed her. Finally, they can go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boston wasn't that different, Emma noticed. Things were still busy, but in a different way than in New York, for sure. It wasn't quite as hectic, and as Emma lied on her bed in Mrs. Jenkin's rooming house, she thanked her lucky stars (and Regina) that she'd made it back. She certainly owed a lot to that woman.

How infuriating.

She had seen her puppies earlier; not that they were really puppies anymore. Leroy had been taking care of them, and he had named them different president names. One was Lincoln, the other George and Quincy. It turned out Quincy was a girl, but Leroy had been too lazy to come up with another name.

Things were good. As they should be. She was going to see Mary Margaret and David tonight, and she was thinking about bringing Regina. She had figured that Regina would go back to being her enemy, but Emma hoped that she could change that. What better way to start than to invite her to a gathering with her friends?

Three hours later, Emma had her answer.

She really should have just forgotten about Regina. Because being friends with her is apparently a deadly sin in Mary Margaret's book.

She and Regina had shown up together at the pet shop—even though Regina had protested—and honestly, once they entered, the whole room went silent. Mary Margaret stared at Regina, and Regina glared back. Ruby had slipped out quietly, and David just stood there like he was frozen. The civility between Mary Margaret and Regina had been way too forced and fake, and it had put Emma on edge.

The whole dinner was torture. Regina said one word during the course of the whole evening, and Emma couldn't fathom why. Usually the woman wouldn't shut up. She loved to criticize Emma on her manners, her clothes, anything.

But tonight? Nothing.

Emma ended up conversing with David about the animals they owned. Not that that wasn't stimulating, but really.

Before she had left, she'd tried to ask Mary Margaret about why she was being so strange. That got her nowhere.

Which brought her to this moment. Walking Regina home.

"Regina, please tell me what's going on. Why did Mary Margaret act like she'd rather jump into a volcano than be in the same room with you?"

"It's none of your business, Miss Swan."

"Oh, so we're back to this, huh? What happened to 'trust me?' Let me tell you, Regina, trust is a two way street. You have to trust me too."

"No." Regina sniped, and Emma knew what was coming. "We no longer need to work together, Miss Swan. August is caught, everything is as it should be. So, our affiliation is over. We can go back to being indifferent acquaintances."

Emma clenched her fists. "Damn it Regina. You are so frustrating."

"Exactly. We are incompatible, and as such, we should just go our separate ways. Your friends hate me, that is plain to see." Regina faced forward, refusing to look at Emma in the eyes.

"Yeah, but there's a reason, isn't there? I mean, besides the fact that you're a controlling, manipulative bi—woman. There's some history that I don't know about."

Regina gave Emma a patronizing look that made her want to scream. "Really, dear, the things you come up with."

"No…wait." Emma wracked her memory. "Back in New York…you asked me how I knew Mary Margaret. You know her, too; you didn't just meet her tonight."

"I think I'll walk the rest of the way home by myself. Good night, Miss Swan."

Emma gazed at Regina's retreating form, frustrated beyond belief.

Well, one thing was for sure. One way or another, she'd get answers as to why the hell Mary Margaret and Regina hated each other.

Leroy had moved into Regina's house the week earlier. Maybe she could ask him for help on this. She contemplated this as she fell asleep, the scratchy blanket giving her something other than Regina to be irritated about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she showed up at the Sheriff's office the following day, Graham ran up to her and hugged her so tight she thought she was going to pass out. He finally let go, and the brightness in his eyes warmed her heart. Graham was one of her closest friends, and guilt still prickled at her that she hadn't said goodbye before she'd left to go to New York. If something had happened to her…

No, she told herself. Nothing had happened. She came back safe.

"It's good to see you too, Graham," she chuckled. She looked around. "Where's Kevin?"

"Out, making sure the streets stay safe. He's learned a lot since you left."

"Good. Hopefully keeping him busy has helped with…Bert's death." Emma forced the words out.

Graham nodded. "It has. Now that you're here, he'll be all right, I think."

Emma bit her lip. She didn't think she was a really good role model, and it made her wonder what Kevin saw in her, to admire her. What was there to admire? The only thing she was good at was finding people, and taking bullets for ungrateful women who annoyed her to no end.

Really, she wasn't that great.

She went out on patrol an hour later, breaking up the occasional fight, killing the occasional rabid dog. She let her mind wander, and found that she kept thinking about a pair of deep brown eyes and a salacious smirk. She hated that. She hated that Regina had to dominate every area of her life.

She needed to find out what the hell the woman was hiding from her.

So she went to the brothel later that night, trying not to think about the last time she was here, when she and Regina had been held at gunpoint by one of Regina's employees. She pushed through the swinging door, readying herself for every mean thing Regina would say, every barb designed to push her away. She was ready for whatever Regina dished out.

Or so she thought.

But Regina was especially cruel tonight. She didn't even acknowledge Emma's presence for a half hour, then she just pulled her by the arm and up the stairs, into one of the bedrooms. Emma's brain went fuzzy for a little bit, wondering what the hell was going on. Why had she come here again?

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand, Miss Swan?" Regina growled, once the door was closed. She had Emma pushed against it, and was likewise pushing into her personal space. She was barely six inches from Emma's face.

"Um…I don't remember you ever saying those words," Emma breathed out."

Regina snarled in response. "Well, fine. I am saying them now. Leave. Me. Alone."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because I—" Regina trailed off.

But Emma did not let it go. "Why, Regina? I mean, shit, I know you're not the nicest person on the planet, but we made a good team, back in New York. We are good together. We kick ass. A criminal who is wanted in five different states has been apprehended because of us. And now you want to push me away, like none of that matters? Why?"

"Because I am not good for you." Regina muttered.

Emma frowned. "What?"

"I will end up hurting you. In fact, I want to hurt you, even now."

Emma grit her teeth. "Then hurt me."

Regina backed out of Emma's face the slightest bit. "What?"

"You're scared that I'll leave you, if you're honest with me, right? That I'll just disappear? Well, I won't. So go on. Do what you want to me."

That's when Regina kissed her.

It was hard, with teeth and tongues. Cruel, biting, nipping. Animalistic in the basest sense, and the even more terrifying part was that it took Emma's breath away. She felt Regina's hands clasping behind her neck, pulling her in. She moaned, pushing Emma hard against the door. Even if Emma wanted to move, she couldn't. She was trapped.

Not that she minded.

Emma closed her eyes, feeling everything from desire to curiosity. She had no idea Regina could do this to her. Unravel her, like she was doing. She was still kissing her hard, but Emma started to sense a rhythm, and moved her lips in sync with Regina's. The push and pull of the way they were kissing was a synonym for their whole relationship. It was constantly confusing, just as this kiss was confusing her now.

Regina certainly had a strange notion of what hurting someone looks like, because this was torture of the sweetest kind.

Too soon, they broke apart, chests heaving. Emma's lips were swollen, and too chapped. She licked them and looked at Regina with hooded eyes. Her hands were on Regina's shoulders, still holding her close. She saw the trace of a tear spilling out of Regina's eye, and wiped it without a thought.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay."

Regina sniffed, and Emma wasn't sure if she was going to push her away, or pull her closer. She ended up doing neither, just hovering there, leaving the decision to Emma. She pulled the brunette closer and buried her nose into the side of her neck.

They stayed like that for a long time, Emma still backed up against the door.

Regina was the first to speak. "I—I know I'll end up hurting you. If we continue this."

Emma sighed. "Regina. You need to stop being so scared of me. Of this."

Regina pulled out of Emma's arms enough to look her in the eye. "I mean it. Society will never understand what we are doing."

"It's not society's business," Emma said gently. "It's nobody's business but ours."

Regina smiled then, a full, breathtaking gorgeous smile that made Emma's knees almost collapse. Regina held onto her, then her hands began to move along Emma's ribcage, under her shirt. The feeling made Emma shiver, and she looked at Regina, whose eyes had taken on a darker hue. Lustful. Desirous.

Regina pulled Emma's leather vest off, then her shirt, and before Emma could say anything, she captured her lips again. Her hands tangled themselves in Emma's hair, and then pulled her head back so Regina could get access to her neck. Emma tried to control her breathing as Regina's tongue licked her collarbone and every dip of her neck.

Regina had her completely unraveled already, which was why Emma barely registered the fact that Regina was pulling her pants off. Regina was still fully clothed. Emma clumsily grasped at Regina's corset, feeling like a complete amateur. She ripped it open, ignoring Regina's protests.

She made quick work of Regina's sleeves and skirt, and soon, Regina's dress (or what was left of it) was pooled around her feet.

She smiled, kissing Regina again. She wanted to be sure she remembered what it was like to kiss her. She wanted to remember it forever. All of it. For long minutes, all they did was kiss. They were both completely naked, and their hands were running all over each other's bodies, exploring, feeling, soothing, grasping. When Regina grabbed onto Emma's breasts and squeezed, Emma thought she was spontaneously combust. She moaned into Regina's mouth, revenge the first thing on her mind. Her right hand flew to Regina's inner thigh, then crept up to the soft silky hair nestled in between her thighs. Regina froze momentarily, but melted into her once Emma began to rub at the wetness there.

It was warm, Emma thought. So deliciously warm. Emma was gentle, making sure not to hurt Regina. But Regina didn't seem to mind. She leaned into Emma's whole body, her breath coming hard. She grasped onto Emma's back, holding onto her as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. So Emma pushed harder, her fingers stretching inside of Regina. She pumped her digits, in and out to a rhythm that matched the beating of their hearts and the moans that were erupting from Regina's mouth. It was a beautiful sound. Like music.

The song lasted for a long time, and new songs were played, over and over through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margaret set to work early in the morning, creeping downstairs quietly, so as to not wake up her husband. She hadn't slept very well, because of a certain dinner guest who had tormented her thoughts for far too long. She had thought that Regina had moved to New York, and stayed there. But no, she was back in Boston. When Mary Margaret saw her again, the memory of what she had done cut deep. The wound had not healed at all.

It probably never would.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, I hope you didn't think I'd forgotten about the story! I love writing it, it has been so much fun.


End file.
